Curious Addiction
by MistressPeach
Summary: When her training takes her further than anyone could have imagined where will she end up? Leaving Sakura to her own devices may very well be the biggest mistake they ever made. After all those who abandon their friends are worse them scum. Does not follow cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story. I was inspired the other day and just couldn't stop. This first chapter goes through events relatively quickly to catch you up to where I want to be in the story line for what I am going to put down. That being said, things are about to change. Does not follow cannon, so I hope you enjoy anyway. I have a couple more chapters already written to be typed up so after I finish writing another chapter I'll post more. I'm hoping it wont be too long between updates I'd like to stay ahead on this story. Thank you for giving this story a chance. It's my first Naruto story and only my third fanfiction! SO...

* * *

DISCLAIMER! BLANKET DISCLAIMER - I do not in anyway own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto gets full credit!

* * *

The first time he met her she was an empty shell, barely even beginning. He didn't think much of her then, spent minimal time with her, never training with her one on one, personally he found her whiny and unremarkable. Haruno Sakura had good chakra control that much was clear when she effortlessly took to tree climbing after one demonstration. Obviously she was a genjutsu type, she probably didn't have any elemental chakra natures (not uncommon coming from civilian families) and he found her undeniably weak, in mind and body. Her stamina pathetic, her chakra reserves minuscule, she would never make it past chunin, if she even got that far. She was really a waste of his time and talents, but still as a member of his team he had to include her, but that didn't mean he had to focus on her at all.

The last Uchiha was an undirected prodigy and if he trained him (instead of the love struck girl following him around) he could be something special, he could go far and protect their village. In fact Hatake Kakashi even had a Sharingan and would be able to assist Uchiha Sasuke where no one else could.

The Kyuubi container was another powerhouse he had been given to teach, really he supposed with two students having unimaginable potential he had to get a dud too, it was only fair after all. Uzumaki Naruto was his late Sensei's son, therefore it was fitting that he had the opportunity to begin his training. Although he was pleased as Legendary Sannin (and author extraordinaire) Jiraiya took over his training and making him his apprentice.

He did not know what happened to the pink haired girl who had been on his team for a year. He figured she quit being a kunoichi; she wasn't cut out for the life anyway with all her complaining. She was from merchant civilian family anyway so she had probably living her life in the civilian district a genin for life.

So with Sasuke's betrayal and Naruto off training with Master Jiraiya he felt he owed Konohagakure a debt for his ignorance and he returned to ANBU keeping busy with missions. He made in through town quickly, in and out as fast as he could, oblivious to the world around him.

* * *

She was furious. Rightfully so! Stupid men trying to dictate her life, telling her what to do, acting as though she needed saving. Well she didn't, not anymore.

Naruto had left her after Sasuke's deflection. I'm off to train he said, I'll be back and we'll get back that teme Sasuke he said.

Who said she wanted to get him back, stupid promise. Gods she was pathetic back then. So when he left and her 'Sensei' had disappeared from her life without a trace she was determined to get stronger.

She would be strong enough to fight her own battles, to stand in the front lines of any situation and protect those around her. She would stand in front of her friends and protect them from doing the things that would give them nightmares, she would do anything and everything to be the best so those she loved would never have to suffer for it.

So she trained hard. Tsunade was strict and sometimes harsh, but she relished the challenge. She had spent barely a year under Kakashi's tutelage and she resented him for not training her, for not preparing her for the world she would have to face behind those large village gates. For the evils that the world seemed to drown in, for the death of her parents, for the loneliness she felt in her very soul. He could have helped her, he could have tried, but he did not and she would show him one day that he was wrong to dismiss her.

She picked up jutsus with remarkable speed, her photographic memory and asset that no one had predicted. She did not need a Sharingan or unlimited chakra stores she just needed someone to direct her, to watch and to encourage growth. Tsunade had done that. Her harsh training ensured Sakura always tried her best, always got better, her techniques and jutsus quickly learned and perfected.

Shizune taught her next, poisons and antidotes interesting the pink haired girl. She was determined to be the perfect shinobi; her hands could heal and could kill. She could cause massive damage or she could cause none. One touch in the right place and she could end your life, her knowledge of the chakra network and human anatomy with made this small delicate looking girl incredibly deadly (although only few really knew her capabilities).

Rock Lee had eagerly agreed to be her sparing partner, her chakra increased strength helping her keep up with him (although he did insist on weight training). As her taijutsu improved Lee had taken to inviting Huyga Neji for their spars, at first he had been hesitant but as he watched her move he had been impressed and took to joining them at least once a week.

Tenten not far behind enjoyed practicing her aim on Sakura and as Sakura improved and the injuries from projectile weapons disappeared they switched to katana, sais, staffs, axes, scythes, fans, kamas and Sakura's personal favorite the kusarigama (she had her own Black fang). Each day they switched never becoming compliant as they fended off each others attacks. They improved together becoming good friends and enjoying friendly team spars with Neji and Lee.

Sakura refused to remain stagnant so she kept busy, her skills helping at the hospital only in extreme circumstances (her friends usually just appeared at her apartment when in need). She spent most of her time on missions, training or reading texts on jutsu and different herbs. Not many people in the Hidden Leaf village had water infinities so she resigned to reading the few scrolls she could find dedicated to it. Earth natures were easier to find but she preferred not to ask people to reveal their jutsus as she did not like owing favors.

Nara Shikamaru quickly became her favorite mission partner with his quick thinking and careful planning. The boy really was a genius, so after making chunin she made sure to be on his team as much as possible. When Shikamaru, Neji and herself made jonin they tried to remain together in a three man squad, each person watching the others back. Their mission success rate the best of any jonin team.

* * *

A month before her sixteenth birthday Naruto returned to the Leaf Village. Team Seven Naruto called them still excited at the prospect of being back and Lady Tsunade let them know they would be testing their skills to see where they ranked in becoming a team again. At this Sakura frowned, Shikamaru and Temari heard the conversation play out and while she look amused he frowned with Sakura, they were a team Sakura, Neji and him, everyone knew that.

Tsunade had just smiled knowingly at him and sent off Naruto Sakura and Kakashi to battle. Sakura only showed her extreme strength allowing Naruto to come up with a distraction plan going along with it, not willing to show them what she really could do.

Jiraiya was underwhelmed by the girl Tsunade had taken on and told her so, Tsunade and Shizune just laughed, leaving the area to be cleaned up by a different earth user later (Sakura refused those mission stating that they should go to people who needed the money and couldn't manage the kind of missions she was prone to taking with her jonin team).

Word came to the village asking for assistance the Kasakage had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. They departed to retrieve him, not willing to allow the Akatsuki to collect all the jinchurikis.

While in Sunagakure Sakura healed and provided and antidote for Kankuro keeping two with her while she made her way with her 'team' to get Gaara back. They met up with team Gai after each fighting a mock version of Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi and unsealed the chamber holding Gaara's recently deceased body. With it they found Sasori of the red sand and Deidara, Deidara creating a clay bird and taking off with Gaara's body, Kakashi and Naruto following close behind.

Lady Chiyo and Sakura were left to take care of the poison puppet master Sasori. They defeated Sasori and as he died he granted them a boon, he told them of a spy he had a where to meet him. Lady Chiyo then sacrificed her life to bring back Gaara and they made their way to Suna to return him. His people greeted him with joy in a reunion he had never expected glad that his village cared for him as he did for them.

They buried Chiyo and Sakura remained in Suna to help with the sick and injured She relayed the message Sasori had given her to Neji (as she trusted him explicitly) bidding him fast and safe travels the remaining members of both teams made their way back to Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you're all enjoying the story. I ended up writing a whole chapter this morning, and trying to remain true to my word -each chapter I write I'll type up and post one of the already finished ones- I did just that so... ENJOY

* * *

With Shukaku gone Gaara whole life was to change in ways he had not thought of. His inability to sleep, due to both the one tailed beast and his own self preservation left him with a basic human need he would have to learn to cater to. Honestly he was scared of the thought, sleeping, the concept completely foreign to him his body in such a vulnerable position did not sit well with him.

She supposed she wanted to help him; she could see what Naruto had seen in him and was impressed. Here he was a man betrayed as a baby by the village he was born to protect, betrayed over and over again as a child. Lonely but strong he grew and learnt to protect what was his, this village his family.

Kankuro had told her how Gaara protected the whole village with his sand, leaving him open for abduction; his selflessness was what had gotten him killed. To say she was proud of how far he had come would be an understatement, she wanted to understand him. She was fascinated by his unwavering loyalty to a village that had caused him such pain, that had isolated and tortured him, that saw him as nothing more than a broken weapon, too strong to be trusted.

* * *

It was three days into her stay in Sunagakure she was training with Temari and Kankuro. They had both come at her with equal ferocity Temari's summon Kamatari rushing Sakura as his Kama slashed through the air, movement so fast it was barely seen. The pinkette blocked each blow with Sais, her exceptional grasp on the weapons techniques' aiding her defense. She was a close range fighter as a rule but the siblings would have none of that, as Sakura advanced poisoned sebon needles flew through the air towards her. She barely managed to dodge the thin projectiles that Crow continued to spit out and while distracted the weasel summon managed to land a hit.

Blood rushed to the surface and spewed from her thigh, nothing important hit she continued onward attempting to close the gape between her and the siblings. Breaking out of the shock of actually landing a hit (they had been trying unsuccessfully for two days) they resumed their assault, pleased that finally after deciding to work together they would be able to defeat her.

They hadn't known what to think the first day she informed them she needed to blow off steam and asked for their assistance. They knew she had to have some skill as she did heal Kankuro and helped defeat Sasori but they had not expected the level of talents she seemed to possess. Underestimating her that day had been a bitter mistake; it had lead to broken ribs for Temari and both wrists broken for Kankuro before she knocked him out. Sakura had healed them right afterwards and informed them if they wanted to be serious about their spars with her in the future she would meet them the next morning same training grounds.

Sakura internally directed her chakra to heal her thigh of the large laceration happy that they were finally taking her seriously. Now this would be a good workout. She smiled emerald eyes alight with pleasure. She really had needed a good fight after they had so gravely underestimated her days ago. Sakura was strong and fast, she worked hard to be the level of shinobi she was and refused to be treated as anything less then the deadly threat she was. She had taught them an important lesson, to look underneath the underneath, just as Kakashi had taught her. Now she was indirectly teaching them teamwork passing on the only lessons she actually learned from the man who was supposed to be her Sensei.

They traded blows Sakura quickly signing to summon shadow clones, one body turned to four as they jumped off the engaged one on one. Temari and Kankuro (having learnt from the last couple days of painful experience) fell back and closed the space between themselves regrouping together as the multiple Sakura's came for them. Together they fended off her attacks one shadow clone disappearing in a poof as Kamatari's Kama cut off an arm.

Memories of the blow implanted in Sakura's mind distracting her as phantom pain of the clones lost limb reverberated through her. As a poison sebon imbedded the real Sakura's left shoulder, followed by two more, she was glad that they finally seemed to learn there lesson. Temari sent a blast of wind knocking the three Sakura's backwards, quickly following up with the slashing strike of her fan. Barely visible blades of wind whipped forward cutting into and dispersing her clones.

Just the original left, three poisoned needles slowing her movement time as the wind cut into her causing blood to slow from multiple wounds. Sakura really did not like to lose so she rushed forward. Chakra aided her movements as she rushed Temari barely visible as her Sais twirled around fingers to adjust the grip. The weapons moved through the air with incredible precision ready to cut into the blonde woman.

Sand moved faster than the pinkette had ever seen before stilling her movements and trapping her as blood seeped into the tan earth turning it a muddy brown. The siblings stood stunned eyes wide as they watched Gaara move towards them.

"What are you doing? You are injured." He watched the woman with pink hair, curious as to why she would continue fighting in such a state. She sighed as she watched him, emerald eyes dull from exhaustion, and perhaps she should have healed herself first. She looked back over to her two opponents who had already replaced weapons in holsters and the weasel summon gone.

"I suppose you win." Turning her head to look at the Kasakage again she smiled, though it did not quite reach her eyes. Emerald bore into teal both openly assessing the other, with another sigh followed by a yawn she looked away. His sand dropped from her body retreating into the large gourd. Sakura's body dropped unceremoniously to the ground as she let out a small laugh. Closing her eyes she lay backwards on the ground breathing deeply while sending chakra to her injures. Sebon pushed out of her shoulder by the healing ninjutsu, the skin on her torso and legs knitting back together as she worked on repairing the damage.

"Do you need the antidote" Kankuro asked concerned as he watched her in awe repairing the damaged flesh.

"Nah, mostly immune away, working up my resistance, I'll be fine by tonight." She smiled eyes still closed.

Gaara watched her with wide eyes as she lay on the ground unsure about her. He had watched her move gracefully as his siblings had fought her, he was intrigued and a little concerned for her well being. She was clearly not the same girl he had first met three years ago, she was completely changed. His instincts (fine tuned from a life shared with the one tailed beast) told him she was dangerous, made the fine hairs on his arms stand at attention. That excited him, he wanted to fight her. Perhaps tomorrow, he thought determined to have her at full strength if he was to enjoy the challenge.

"Do you need assistance Sakura-chan?" Temari asked the woman at her feet.

"Nope." With that the pink haired woman got to her feet with a large smile. Brushing the sand off her body she looked to her ruined outfit and sighed frowning.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked concerned for the woman who had saved his life and was quickly becoming his friend.

"I have to go shopping." She sounded absolutely displeased, and with that Kankuro laughed loud and deep amused at her obvious distaste in the prospect of shopping.

"It'll be fun Sakura-chan!" Temari stated thrilled at the idea. "We can go together. It'll be great." The blonde was already pulling the frowning pinkette behind her leaving the boys to their own devices.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been inspired it seems. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter of this fanfiction! Next chapter will be out before the end of the week. Maybe even more then one chapter! We shall see. Let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated and loved. They make me giddy inside and push me to post faster. That being said every follow and favorite is thoroughly gratifying, it's nice to know that people want to read more.

* * *

His sand rushed her at incredible speeds, clearly much faster then it had been years previous. She smiled, pleased that after two weeks of straight taijutsu spars he was taking her seriously enough to add in his special ninjutsu, sand. She felt absolutely giddy as she jumped from the ground with a chakra enhanced leap only to land gently on his sand using it as a platform to get to him. She avoided sand as it split off to grab her, dodging quickly as she raced at him.

Kankuro's mouth hung open, eyes wide as he watched from the sidelines. Not many people daring to get close to the action.

"Close your mouth brother, you look like a gapping fish." The blonde woman laughed at the puppeteer. He was not the only one openly surprised at Sakura's actions. The few people gathered watching stared never before seeing anyone else willingly encounter his sand.

She was in front of him now her powerful legs aiming a kick for his face, the redhead blocked with his arms. Sand armor cracked and fell from his forearm his body skidding backwards at the force exhorted. She was powerful. His lips widening into a smile, teeth were showing as he watched her every movement.

They moved in sync gracefully as if in the midst of an intricate dance, and in a way they were. She laughed, the sound light and thrilling to those watching. Fingers brushed her right thighs and suddenly two kamas appeared he quickly blocked his sand taking the shape of a double ended spear.

It was his turn to laugh, deep and loud. Her cheeks flushed, matching her hair as she enjoyed the sound. Each blow diverted or blocked with the large pole arm in his hands. Clearly he had been training with weapons too, good she enjoyed a challenge.

Pushing chakra into her specially made weapons (that cost her two a-ranked mission earnings) and also into her arms for an extra push she slashed at him quickly and with expert skill. The sand weapon crumbed in his hands before he had time to reform it or move her weapons were on either side of his neck. The sickle like blades crossed around him, she could with enough pressure enough chakra cut off his head.

She smiled widely at him, his eyes wide.

"You win." He conceded, his head giving the tiniest of bows. She threw her weapons to the air her hands flying through seals faster then most people could see, the kamas disappearing as if never there.

"You underestimated me again." Her lips pulled downward. He watched her fascinated by the way her teeth tugged on her lower lip.

"I apologize Haruno-san, it will not happen again."

"Sakura" His head tilted to the side. Not really understanding what she was trying to say to him. As if taking mercy on his lack of social skills she smiled.

"Just Sakura Kasakage-sama. We're friends after all."

He smiled at that pleased by her assessment, after all he really had only one friend for such a long time.

"Than you must call me Gaara."

"Alright Gaara-sama"

"No, Just Gaara."

"I couldn't" She flushed again; he found he liked the way the pink looked on her cheeks and was determined to see it often.

"Of course you can Sakura." His voice was soft and quiet with a slight raspy quality which only served to further her blush. He smiled at this, chuckling lightly.

"Alright, Gaara." He found he liked the way his name sounded coming from her and he smiled wider.

* * *

Baki watched in surprise at the sidelines, he had never seen Gaara act in such a way, never seen him lose. The pinkette had thoroughly impressed him, he remembered her as a pathetic slip of a girl that would never amount to anything yet her she stood tight clothes clinging to her body sweat covering her in a thin sheet with a large smile on her face speaking with the Kasakage like close friends.

Matsuri watched her sensei and crush smile and laugh with the beautiful rose haired woman. What did that Konoha-nin have that she didn't? She would give it to the other woman; she was graceful and incredibly talented if she could take on her Kasakage in such a way. Her eyes turned downcast as she walked from the training grounds and away free to wallow in the grief of not getting the attention of the man she so desperately wanted. At least she could take comfort in the fact that the Leaf ninja would be on her own way soon enough.

Temari had never seen her youngest brother laugh, and occasional half smile maybe but never had she heard that sound. To say she was shocked was an understatement of the highest proportions. Gaara seemed almost normal as she watched them talk Sakura's face alight with a blush at whatever was being said. The blonde woman smiled determined to find out how the emerald eyed woman managed to accomplish such a feat.

Kankuro had seen his brother kill without remorse, had seen him covered in the blood of his enemies with a smile on his face. The smile though, had always been sharp toothed and malicious teamed with palpable killing intent. These smile though, the ones for her, for Sakura, were softer, even gentle. Kankuro liked Sakura, she was intriguing and strong, and by the way Gaara was looking at her, he obviously saw it too. The dark haired man was jealous of his little brother. The gorgeous med-nin was not for him.

* * *

A week had passed since the spar that had changed everything. Gaara spent his free time in her company, they spared often (though not everyday as Kankuro and Temari made sure to monopolize her time) but more often they talked.

He was having a hard time sleeping he explained finding her sitting on a roof at 2 in the morning. She told him it was perfectly understandable based on the insomnia he had been forced to suffer through for years. She offered to help him, and because she was his friend, he trusted her and accepted her assistance.

She had hugged him then, excited that he was willing to trust her, sleeping near another shinobi left you vulnerable and he was intelligent, he knew what it had meant to accept what she had offered. He had been shocked, his eyes wide as her arms wrapped around him. She went to pull away her cheeks flushed as she quickly apologized for entering his personal space. He did not allow her the distance though as he broke out of his shock and pulled her closer his arms like a vice wrapped around her breathing her in. Her cheeks reddened further as he smiled against her neck.

His sand surrounded them as she closed her eyes, transferring them back to his room. She hadn't wanted to knock him out of use ninjutsu to make him sleep as she only had another two months in Suna and wanted to help him in the long run, not just for now. Really she shouldn't even be thinking of offering what she was about too, but she was tired, and if she could admit it to only herself she had enjoyed being wrapped in his arms.

So she lay down on his bed and gestured him forward helping him get into a good position. His head lay on her chest his arms around her eyes closed as he breathed her in. One of her arms wrapped around him the other running through deep red locks and they drifted off to sleep.

That was how Temari had found them the next day, it was almost ten and Gaara was needed so she had gone to fetch him. Opening his door Sakura woke but the red head remained sleeping his face now buried in her hair. The placement of their bodies did not go unnoticed by her, the amount of trust Gaara had to have in the leaf ninja was astounding, and if she was honest, she was a little jealous that he seemed to trust Sakura more then her (although she was sure he meant no offence). Careful not to wake him he pinkette raised a finger to her lips, the blonde understanding the gesture left the room with a smile, slowly and quietly shutting the door behind her. Gaara deserved a day off she told herself, she would make sure they were not disturbed. With that she was off to fill in for her youngest sibling for the day, pleased that he would get a much the break he clearly needed.


End file.
